Saving A Dojo
by MusicLover314
Summary: Jack is a student at a fairly expensive private school in Seaford, California. He is a member of the Bobbi Wasabi dojo which is a part of the school's martial arts program. But when the dojo is being threatened to shut down due to their rivals, The Black Dragons, who will be the one to save them and their beloved home?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! AHH! It has been quite a while, has it not? I cannot tell you how excited that I am to be posting a new story. I just have SOO many story ideas that I have no clue how I am going to actually use them all. It's crazy! Anyways, this is my new story that I told you guys about at the end of my last one. If you guys are new to my stories, please go check out my first story, "The Incident". **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I have about 5 chapters pre-written and I am still adding on, so I should be able to keep up with updates (you can hold me to that). On paper these are pretty long, I just don't know how long they will be when written up. All I know is that the first couple of chapters may be short. I guess I am warning you in advance. **

**Alright, enough with my blabbering. ON WITH ZE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or The Band Perry :(**

Kim's POV:

I hate packing.

It is literally the one thing that I cannot stand the most. There is always so much to do in such little time. Plus, it doesn't help when you procrastinate until the last minute and have to pack everything you own within twelve hours.

Oh well.

I bet y'all are confused aren't you? Don't feel bad. I would be confused too right now if I were you. Well then, why don't I give you the low down.

My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. I am currently living in Oak Ridge, Tennessee.

As you could have probably guessed right now though, I am in the frustrating process of moving. I'll get into that later though.

Anyways, I have two brothers, Neil and Reid Perry. The reason that they have different last names is because when my parents got a divorce a couple of years ago, my brothers took my father's last name and I took my mother's. I know, confusing ain't it? Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Now don't get me wrong, they are most definitely my brother's (by blood), but let me just say that we look NOTHING alike. While my hair is golden blonde, their's is chestnut brown. Where my eyes are brown, their's are blue. It sometimes scares me how different we look. None the less, we are all very close.

I am the youngest out of the three. I am seventeen while Neil and Reid are both eighteen (they are fraternal twins). I honestly hate being the youngest sometimes, but I do have to admit that it is quite nice having two big bros who are always looking out for you.

I am absolutely in LOVE with music and karate. I began music when I was about four and karate when I was six.

Music has always been a passion of mine. I got into it because my brothers loved it so much, and when I was younger I always wanted to be like them. I have been playing ever since. I can now play piano, guitar (both acoustic and electric), piccolo, violin, bass, and of course, I can sing.

I know, pretty cool right?

Music is just something that has always come naturally to me, kind of like karate.

I have been doing karate for a good ten years now and have been loving every minute of it. It's a great way for me to release stress and good a good workout in the process.

I am a second degree black belt and can easily whoop your ass. So please, save yourself the pain and just don't mess with me.

Now, back to the whole moving thing.

My brother's and I all got a full scholarship to a (very expensive) private school down in a town called Seaford, California. Never heard of it. I hope it's a nice area.

Apparently the school has dorms so my brothers and I will be staying there. Our mother on the other hand will be buying a house about an hour away from the school so that we can visit her whenever we'd like. Her words, not mine.

My dad has decided to stay behind with his new girlfriend, Donna. Good going dad, now I will always automatically hate people with that name. Ugh, whatever...

When we talked to our instructor on the phone. He said that we would most likely work best together and that we should start to think of a band name.

We still haven't decided of that one yet, so I'll get back to you.

There, now y'all know me a bit better. Now back to the present.

It is now about 2:00 in the morning, and I just finished packing. The only thing left is the bed (without the sheets) and my desk.

You know what? Screw it. I don't care if there are no pillows or sheets. I haven't slept in over 20 hours. I am going to bed.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it without even bothering to get changed. Everything is packed away anyways.

I set the alarm on my phone to wake me up at 7:00 tomorrow morning and passed out before my head could even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Alright, so here is chapter two! Just to let you know, I will be updating every weekend. I just wanted to tell you guys so you aren't freaking out or anything. Also, I am definitely going to be continuing the story. I am not the type of person to give up on something because I am bored or frustrated with it. I just wanted to get that out there. :)**

**Anyways, you are probably here to read the story, not hear me ramble. So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or The Band Perry.**

Jack's POV:

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I am going to break that stupid alarm clock one day.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Smash!_

Well it looks like that day is today.

I slowly got up and looked at the smashed remains of my alarm clock that are now lying on the floor.

Fifth one this semester. Oh, whatever.

I got out of bed and trudged into the kitchen of the dorm that I share with my two best bros, Jerry Martinez and Milton Krupnick. We used to have a third roommate, Eddie, but sadly he moved away. I am Jack Brewer by the way, but I think you could have guessed that.

As I sat down on one of our bar stools, Jerry flung his door open and traipsed on in after me. He walked right past me and opened the fridge, grabbing him and I a protein shake for breakfast. He knows me too well.

"Sup yo," he said as he threw me my shake.

One thing you should know about Jerry. He is sort of an idiot, and his grammar is terrible. You get used to it though.

"Hey Jer," I groaned back at him.

He looked at me and chuckled.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" he asked me with humor in is voice.

I looked up at him and smiled sarcastically.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said, sarcasm dripping with every word I said.

"Why are you up this early anyways?" he asked, ignoring my last comment.

"What do you mean? We have to get to class," I replied confused.

He looked at me and broke out laughing.

What the hell is his problem? We have to get to class. How in the world is that funny?

He finally controlled his laughter after a couple of minutes and looked up at me. When he realized that I was glaring at him, he started to explain his previous fit of laughter.

"Dude, it's Saturday. Plus, we are on spring break now," he said still chuckling.

I looked at him for a second before reaching for my phone to look at the date. What do you know! He's right. I woke up for nothing. Well isn't this just a great way to start off the day.

"Ugh! Whatever," I groaned again before grabbing my protein shake and gulping it down with one, quick swig.

I turned back to Jerry.

"Wait a second, why are you up this early?" I asked him shocked. He never wakes up before ten on the weekends.

"I was supposed to meet Grace for coffee at seven, but she called and canceled. Apparently she got a cold. Not cool yo," he said sounding slightly bummed.

You see, Jerry and Grace have an interesting relationship. They are both completely in love with each other. The problem is that they are both too stubborn to ask each other out. It gets rather annoying sometimes, but I guess that I, along with all of our other friends, have just learned to deal with it.

"I'm sorry man," I said, "why don't we go out for breakfast instead?"

"Can we go for pancakes?" he asks like an over-excited five-year-old begging for ice cream.

I laughed, "Sure, why not? Let me just get changed."

20 minutes later, Jerry and I are waiting in line at our favorite breakfast joint on campus.

Believe it or not, this school is actually pretty big. There are many different programs here, so there are quite a few buildings.

There is the karate program, which I am a part of. Inside of the karate program there are two dojo's, The Black Dragons and the Bobbie Wasabi dojo's. I go to the Bobbie Wasabi dojo along with Jerry, Milton, Grace, and Kelsey (one of Grace's friends). The Black Dragons are our worst enemies. Well, I guess our only enemies now that I think about it...

Anyways, back on track. They are all a bunch of cheating, lying, no good jerks who truly suck at karate. The only reason that anybody in that dojo is a black belt is because they always cheat.

I need to stop thinking about them. I don't want to ruin my day.

Other than karate there is a music program, a dance program, a science program, and a football program.

Like I said earlier, pretty big school.

Jerry and I are finally seated after a 20 minute wait. This place is PACKED on the weekends. It doesn't matter how early it is.

After we eat, we pay and start heading over to the dojo since it's about nine now.

When we walk in, I immediately notice that something is wrong. How do I know this you ask? Well Rudy, our sensei, is pacing back and forth across the length of the dojo talking to himself quietly. To any stranger, he would probably look like an escape patient from the local nut house, but to Jerry and I it looks like he's just having a really bad day.

"Yo Rudy, what's up?" Jerry asked.

"What's up? What's up you say!" he turns around and yells.

"Uhh... yes?" Jerry replied confused.

I face-palmed myself at Jerry's stupidity before turning back to Rudy.

"Why are you freaking out? What happened?" I asked him.

"Ugh! The stupid Back Dragons are what happened! Apparently another student earned their black belt and if we don't get another black belt by next Friday's tournament, we are going to be forced to shut down!" he said in one breath.

My eyes widened along with Jerry's.

"What?!" we both yelled in shock.

"Whoa! What's with all of the yelling? I could hear you guys from a mile away," Milton said as he walked in.

I turned to Milton, "If we don't get another black belt by Friday, we have to shut down."

"What?!" he yelled.

"Exactly," Jerry mumbled.

"Sorry guys, but there is nothing we can do. There is no way we are going to get another black belt by Friday," Rudy said sadly.

"Wait," Milton said. We all turned to him, "I might have an idea."

" Okay then, spill," I said anxiously.

"Well, while I was helping out in the front office, I heard that there are three new students that will be transferring here tomorrow from Tennessee. They are all sibling and will be joining the music program, but I heard that one of them is a black belt in karate as well," Milton told us.

"Alright, we will have to go check them out tomorrow. Hopefully we will have another black belt by the time Friday rolls around because if not, we are all screwed," I said to everybody. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, well practice is cancelled for today. I have to go figure out what I'm going to do if this guy doesn't check out tomorrow. I'll see you guys later," Rudy said as he walked into his office.

"You guys wanna go hang out at the new arcade for the day?" Jerry asked excitedly after a few moments of silence.

Milton and I both agreed. We spent the rest of the day in the arcade trying not to worry too much about what might or might not happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a little while, but I am back with another chappy! I know that you guys probably want to kill my right now, but please don't. I would like to live a little longer please. :) **

**Anyways, I have been extremely busy with school lately. My teachers have all apparently joined forces and are planning to kill me with homework. That is my best guess at least because I am literally suffocating in homework every night. I am sure some of you know what that feels like (hint, hint... it's not a good feeling.) **

**So I finally found some time over this Veterans weekend and am here posting this next chapter for you. It's not like I don't have the story done (because I do). I just have to type it out. It's all on paper. Ya, not such a smart idea on my behalf... **

**Alrighty then, here is the chapter. Hope you guys likey! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or The Band Perry!**

Kim's POV:

I feel like my bladder is going to explode.

My brothers and I literally been sitting in the car for a good 36 hours now and my mother refuses to stop so that we can pee. I think we have passed about fifteen gas stations already, but she doesn't seem to care at all.

Every time my brothers and I say something about it or cry out in pain she just gives us the same lecture: "I want to get there as soon as possible so that I do not have to unnecessarily risk driving at night." If we don't get there soon though, crashing is going to be the least of her problems.

"Are we almost their mom?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Ya, I think that I can speak for all three of us when I say that if we don't find a restroom soon, we'll explode," Neil added.

"Will you three hush. We are pulling in right now," she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

Oh, so she thinks this is funny?

"Hurry up!" I shouted.

Hey, don't judge me. I gotta pee.

I honestly think that she slowed down the car when I said that because it took her five minutes to pull up to the school. Five. Whole. Minutes. I wanted to jump out of the window at that point.

Finally, my mom pulled her van up in front of the school.

Before the car had the chance to fully stop, my brothers and I leapt out of the car to find the nearest bathroom. Lucky for us, there was one right inside of the entrance.

We all ran out separate ways and came out a few minutes later looking much more refreshed.

"Oh my gosh! It feels like a giant weight has been lifted off of my bladder," Neil said happily. Reid and I just nodded in agreement before heading back to the car to grab our stuff.

As we walked into the school for the second time, I was actually able to look around and soak in my surroundings.

When you walk in the front doors of the school you are greeted by an enormous marble fountain. Around the fountain is lush, green grass with about 4-6 picnic tables on top of it. Next to one of those tables is a directional post. Pointing to the left is the main office and to the right is the dorms. Taking that as our cue, we all headed left. Hey, at least there were signs. No getting lost for us!

...yet.

We walked for a couple of minutes before actually finding the front office.

When we opened the door, there was a lady sitting at the desk with her eyes glued to her computer.

When we walked in she looked up and gave us a friendly smile.

"Hi! How may I help you?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Hi, my brothers and I are new here," I replied to her. Something that you should know about my siblings and I is that I am basically the bravest out of the three. Now I am not saying that they are complete weaklings. I am just saying that if we were to scale who was the most out-going and brave, it would most definitely. Don't think I am being cocky here either. They are the ones that pointed it out to begin with a few years back.

"Last name please?" she asked nicely.

"Crawford, with a C, and Perry," I answered.

This lady seemed really nice. Hopefully it isn't just an act like most people put up. I despise people who do that. Though in her case, I don't think that it is. She just seems like a genuinely optimistic and bubbly person.

After a few clicks on the computer she smiled and said, "Oh! There you are! Just give me a second while I go print up your schedules."

She walked out of the room for about a minute before coming back out with a small stack of papers in her hand.

"Kimberly, here is your schedule, dorm number, and your map to help you get around," she said as she handed me my papers.

Usually, I would strangle anybody who called me anything other than Kim, but I don't have the heart to correct her. I'll let it slide this time.

"Neil and Reid, here are your schedules and your dorm number. Since you two are brothers I just gave you boys your own dorm. I hope that this will not be a problem for you," she said hoping they would agree.

"That's fine ma'am," they agreed simultaneously.

"Thank goodness! You do not know how many siblings that we get here who absolutely hate each other," she said with a slight chuckle. We all quickly laughed along.

The lady turned to look at my mom. "If you'll just follow me, I need you to sign some papers."

My mom just nodded before following the lady to the back.

As the two women disappeared, I turned to Neil and Reid and said, "Schedules?"

We layed out schedules out on the desk to compare them.

**Kim's Schedule**

**1st Hour- Algebra 2 - Mr. Manning (Room 320)**

**2nd Hour- English - Mrs. Handler (Room 352)**

**3rd Hour- Chemistry - Mr. Lander (Room 300)**

**4th Hour- World History- Mrs. Vianne (Room 303)**

**LUNCH**

**5th Hour- Health- Mrs. Wing (Room 520)**

**6th Hour- Student Aide- Front Office (Front Office)**

**Neil and Reid's Schedules**

**1st Hour- Trigonometry- Mr. Max (Room 440)**

**2nd Hour- Physical Fitness- Coach Drew (GYM)**

**3rd Hour- Physics- Mr. J- (Room 570)**

**4th- English/Literature- Mrs. Phillis (Room 440)**

**LUNCH**

**5th Hour- Geography- Mrs. Buck ( Room 543)**

**6th Hour- Biology- Mrs. Pick (Room 301)**

"Well, isn't this just dandy," I said. "You guys get to live with each other and have all classes together while I am off facing the world of the unknown all by myself." I turned my face away from them dramatically like I was about to cry.

"Quit gettin so melodramatic on us," Neil said with a straight face.

"Ya," Reid agreed. "Besides, we still get to see you at lunch little sis."

"Thanks guys, but if you call me that again, I will do some serious damage to those pretty little faces of yours," I said with the sweetest voice that I could muster up.

They both put their hands up in surrender before muttering something like, "She should be fine."

We hear a door open and we turn around to see our mother coming out of the office with... I really need to learn her name.

"Thank you Ms. Applebaum," I heard our mom say.

Well, at least I know her name now.

"No problem! Now, if any of you have anything that you ever need help with, feel free to ask," she replied with a very natural looking smile on her face. I don't think that I could picture this woman sad or angry if I tried.

"We will. Have a nice day!" I called out as the four of us walked out of the main office.

As soon as we got out, our mother turned to us with tears in her eyes.

"I love the three of you so much! Have an amazing first day and make lots of friends. Call me every night you hear?" she said almost full out sobbing.

"Oh mom! Don't cry! We'll be fine. School doesn't start for another two weeks anyways so we will come by and visit soon okay?" I asked trying to stop her tears. I hate when people cry. In my eyes, everybody deserves to be happy. Unless you call me Kimmy. Then you deserve to be in pain...

"Alright you guys, have fun now okay?" she said wiping her tears with her long-sleeve sweater. It's pretty cold outside considering it is winter break and all. Apparently they just started winter break here so we came right in time for a two week break. I guess that makes things better for us.

We all nodded out heads and brought it in for a good old fashioned group hug.

After about three full minutes of hugging, we finally managed to pry her off of us and send her on her way. She waved to us as she walked away until she was out of sight.

"Alright, how about we drop all of our stuff at our dorms and head to the recording studio?" I asked Neil and Reid.

"Sounds good to me. We'll meet you there," they said as they headed to their dorm. I sighed and looked down at the map I was given.

"Why do I have the feeling that this won't help me in the slightest," I said to myself glumly.

.

.

_15 minutes later..._

_._

_._

I was right. This is hopeless.

I have literally been walking around for fifteen minutes straight. I can honestly say that I am lost.

I sighed to myself for the third time this day and turn around to head in the other direction because apparently I am getting nowhere going this way. That was what I was planning to do at least. Instead, I ran right into somebody sending us both to the ground.

I looked up to see a girl my age. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied into a pony-tail and she wore glasses. I would usually be a little more descriptive about her appearance, but everything looks really blurry from hitting my head on my guitar case when I fell down. Just my luck.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I really need to pay attention to where I am going," the girl apologizes profusely.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention," I said.

She offered me her hand, which I gladly accepted, and helped me off of the ground.

"My name is Julie by the way," Julie said with a smile.

"Kim," I replied casually.

"Wait, Kim Crawford?" she asked my excitedly.

"Um... ya?" I replied confused.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeals, "This is such a huge coincidence!"

"Okay, I'm lost," I admit, now utterly confused.

"You're my new roomie silly!" she squeaked with excitement.

"Really? Wow, that is a coincidence isn't it?" I replied with a slight chuckle.

"You're darn right it is! What are you doing all the way down here anyways?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girl's dorms are on the other side of campus," she laughed.

Of course they are...

"These maps really do suck than, don't they?" I laughed with her.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," she said.

As we walked we talked about ourselves and got to know each other better. I mean, I am going to be living with this girl. I want to at least know the basics.

What do you know? First day here and I already have a friend. Let's just see how long this lasts.


End file.
